


Come Back

by writingmydaysaway



Category: Mayan MC, Mayans MC
Genre: Ex, F/M, Unsaid feelings, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Thanks for checking my story out! AU from plot, it just focuses on the relationship.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking my story out! AU from plot, it just focuses on the relationship.

1 1/2 Year Ago...

Angel watched the grief wash over her face. The weather really playing into the whole mess. He had to leave, she was too precious to be apart of his bullshit club life. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her anymore, he loves her too much he would fall apart if she ever got hurt.  
“Why Angel?” She sobbed, her shoulders slumping down. Angel couldn’t stop pacing back and forth, his hands not leaving his temples once.  
“Izzy, I’m so sorry” Angel tried to pled, she wasn’t having any of it. Angel watched her wipe her tears away and point to the front door.  
“Just leave Angel...” Izzy answered disappointedly. She wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. And angel listened, he quietly exited. 

Present Day....

The local market was pretty empty for a Friday morning. Izzy and her eight month old daughter Ellie were shopping. Izzy wasn’t planning on ever moving back here but once she got a call that her father was very ill, she made the move back. It was only a matter of time until Angel figured out.  
Ellie big brown eyes were happily watching Izzy make noise at her. There was no denying she was a Reyes. She was without a doubt Angel Reyes twin.  
“Izzy?” Izzy noticed the voice, it belonged to Ez Reyes- Angels baby brother. Sighing heavily, Izzy turned around, Ez was standing there along with Coco Cruz- a member of Mayans MC.  
“Hey Ez, Coco.” Izzy greeted them, neither of them could stop looking at Ellie. Izzy couldn’t blame them, it was just like looking Angel.  
“Does angel know?” Ez questioned Izzy, who started biting her lip.  
Izzy nodded no. “He doesn’t. I got to get going, please I will tell him myself.”  
***  
Izzy was unloading groceries while Ellie played with her grandpa.  
“Isabell the door bell rang” Izzy’s father informed her. Izzy walked towards the front door, and looked through the peep hole.  
Fuck, Izzy started to panic. Angel stood outside. Ez probably spilled the beans to Angel. He stood on her front porch, a cigarette between his lips.  
“Pops, I’m stepping outside quick.” Izzy told her dad before exiting the house quick.  
“Hey...” Izzy broke the silence finally. Angel froze up.  
“H-hey. Sorry for the no call but just got wind that you’re back...with a baby that looks like me...” Angel responded, looking in her eyes. Izzy could tell Angel was sorry.  
“Uh...yeah...” Izzy awkwardly asked, she didn’t know how to act in this situation. Angel broke her heart completely but she still loves him. She wish she could jump in his arms, and he wished the same.  
“Would you like to meet her?” Izzy added, a fast smile spread on Angels face as Izzy went inside to grab Ellie. Ellie was singing her little song as Izzy brought her outside.  
“Would you like to hold her? She’s just noisy” Izzy asked Angel, who nodded yes. Ellie after as if she knew Angel forever. She couldn’t stop giggling and smiling as Angel played with her.  
“She’s beautiful, what did you name her?”Angel replied, tears filling his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.  
“Elaine but Ellie for short...look Angel I’m sorry for not telling you...” Izzy began to explain, Ellie was slowly falling asleep in Angels arm so Izzy and Angel sat on the swings.  
“You broke my heart and I figured you wouldn’t want a baby with me..so I went away...” Izzy continued , this time a whole wave of tears came out.  
“I’m so so sorry Izzy...I didn’t want to leave. But I couldn’t picture you getting hurt because of my club shit. I signed up for this life- you didn’t” Angel began explaining, Ellie was fast asleep in his arms now. Izzy never saw Angel cry but today she did.  
“I still love you Izzy...I never stopped....and I will fight to win you back. For our family. I promise you that...” Angel told you, kissing his daughter forehead. Izzy loved him too but she was nervous to say the least. 

 

(to be continued...)


End file.
